


[podfic] Menagerie

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Casual Sex, Intoxicated Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Say it," Tyler says, and he's laughing, hidden bubbles of joy in his voice that says that he's high. Dylan is so high. It's why he's pressed face down on the carpet, because normally he is fast like a prairie dog or a chipmunk or some exceedingly fast small animal but right now--right now everything is slow.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I'm not cleaning the fucking bathroom," Dylan says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472437) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect). 



> This is for knight_tracer because she is generally awesome and deserves all the great things, but also because of her hard work as a bandombigbang mod this year. Hope you enjoy it, sweetie ♥

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8zbwci928zjpy1f)  
mp3 / 15:15 / 13.9MB


End file.
